Belial
Belial is the main antagonist of the 2004 animated film The Legend of Atlantis by Golden Films. At his lair, Belial starts to examine the crystal until it breaks and he threatens to throw the captured Gryphos back into the pit where he found him, which is actually the place where he trapped him. He uses his powers against Gryphos and promises to set him free if he tells him where the four living crystals are. He tells King Altar and Queen Marin his idea to mine the shores of Atlantis, but the queen says that it is ridiculous and that it would disrupt the lives on the far shore. The queen then tells him that he should take care of them, even if they live simply. Later, Ilan discovers Belial trading money with someone over a wrapped object. Ilan follows him to his secret lair. He then chains up Gryphos' neck and takes him to the fire pit and ties him to a rock. He then unwraps the item and places it on the totem, revealing it to be the wind crystal. He threatens to throw Gryphos into the fire pit after he asked for freedom and that Belial still has three more crystals to go. Gryphos says that he did not want to go into the eternal flame and he comes up with an idea to steal the fire crystal. Ilan escapes to warn the queen as a bat nearly pushes Gryphos into the pit. He tries to tell the king about his idea to protect Atlantis, but the king says that his mind is made up, enraging Belial. He uses his crystal ball to see the queen's plans and discovers that she has the water crystal. He and Gryphos then go to the shore to find the queen's ship. He uses the wind crystal to steal the earth crystal from the queen's hands and uses it to create a wave and drown her. The king's servant tells King Altar the tragic story about how Queen Marin got washed away and he lies to them that it was nature's fault and he will try to protect Atlantis from it. The servant denies the plan and the king threatens to banish him from Atlantis, but the princess warns him that he should not. Later, Belial shows the king and Ilan his dome invention to protect Atlantis from nature, much to Ilan's disappointment. After Ilan and her guide meet a handsome man named Tera, she returns to Atlantis and Belial confronts her and threatens to cancel her lessons. He plans to give her more than lessons as Ilan leaves. Back at his lair, Gryphos tells him where the water crystal is and he agrees. When Ilan and Tera are having fun, he is behind the waterfall digging for the water crystal and discovers Ilan and Tera with each other. He believes that the king betrayed him and plans to get rid of Ilan and Tera. He then uses the earth crystal to use lava to burn down the outside village. The next morning, Ilan, Tera and the guide decide to go out and help the villagers as he has gotten the fire crystal. Gryphos tells him to ask one of the villagers for the water crystal and he agrees. Belial then tries to kidnap Ilan and Manoah tries to save her, but finds himself no match for him. He instructs Ilan's guide that Tera's gonna have to deal with him if he ever wants to see her again and leaves. Belial and King Altar tell their guards to capture Tera as he goes out to find her. The guards subdue Tera and put him in a force field with Ilan. He interrogates Tera where the water crystal is, but Tera claims that he does not know anything about it and he uses a crystal to take his soul. He then threatens Ilan to be either his bride or slave, but Ilan says that she would rather die and he traps her in the fire pit area. The queen's spirit tells Ilan that she can stop Belial alone and shows her a way out. Ilan uses the crystal for Tera to get his soul back and it worked. Ilan apologizes to Tera for tricking him and they continue their relationship. They then help the villagers and go back to his lair to free Gryphos. Tera goes out to help the villagers while Gryphos decides to help her as to repay her for giving him freedom. Ilan finds the water crystal with the help of a dolphin and is captured by Belial. The guide warns Tera about Belial and he goes after him. He arrives at his lair and finds Ilan and the king tied up together. Tera sets them free as he gains power from the crystals, transforming him into a giant demon. Ilan then takes his crystal ball and confronts Belial. He tries to use all of his powers against Ilan, but he realizes that he cannot control them, sending him down to Hell. Category:Villains Category:Atlantean